kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumanji
Jumanji is a 1995 American fantasy adventure film directed by Joe Johnston. It is an adaptation of the 1981 children's book of the same name by Chris Van Allsburg. The film was directed by Joe Johnston, written by Greg Taylor, Jonathan Hensleigh and Jim Strain, and stars Robin Williams, Kirsten Dunst, David Alan Grier, Bonnie Hunt, Jonathan Hyde and Bebe Neuwirth. The special effects were provided by Industrial Light & Magic for computer graphic elements and Amalgamated Dynamics for animatronics components. The story centers on 12-year-old Alan Parrish, who is trapped in a Jumanji game, while playing the game with his friend Sarah Whittle in 1969. Twenty-six years later siblings Judy and Peter Shepherd find the game and begin playing and then unwittingly release the now-adult Alan. After tracking down Sarah, the quartet resolve to finish the game in order to undo all of the destruction it has wrought. Jumanji was shot in Keene, New Hampshire, though the story is set in the fictional town of Brantford. Additional filming took place in Vancouver, British Columbia. Jumanji was released on December 15, 1995. Despite its lukewarm critical reception, the movie was a box office success, earning $262,797,249 worldwide on a budget of approximately $65 million, and was the tenth highest-grossing movie of 1995. In 2005, a spiritual sequel to''Jumanji'' called Zathura was released; it, too, was adapted from a Van Allsburg book. Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Cast * 3 Filming * 4 Soundtrack * 5 Reception * 6 Legacy * 7 See also * 8 References * 9 External links Plotedit In 1869, two brothers bury a mysterious chest, which produces the sound of tribal drumbeats, in the woods. One hundred years later, 12-year-old Alan Parrish escapes from a group of bullies to a shoe factory owned by his father, Samuel Parrish. When Alan accidentally damages a production line machine, Sam's employee Carl takes responsibility and loses his job. The bullies attack Alan and steal his bicycle. Alan follows the sound of tribal drumbeats to a construction site, where he finds a chest containing a board game called Jumanji, and takes the game home. After an argument with his father about attending a boarding school, Alan plans to run away until his friend Sarah arrives to return his bicycle, and they begin playing Jumanji. With each roll of the dice, the player's piece moves by itself and a cryptic message appears in a crystal ball in the center of the board describing the outcome of the roll. Alan's first roll results in a message telling him that he will spend time in a desolate place until someone rolls 5 or 8. Alan is sucked into the board, and a colony of bats forces Sarah out of the house. Twenty-six years later, Judy and Peter Shepherd move into the vacant Parrish house with their Aunt Nora after their parents Jim and Martha died in an automobile accident. Judy and Peter hear Jumanji‍ 's drumbeats and play the game in the attic, causing giant pterosaurs to attack, then a troop of monkeys wreck the kitchen. The game states that everything will be restored when it ends, so they continue playing. Peter's next roll releases both a Theropods and an adult Alan. Alan locks the lion in a bedroom and heads to his father's factory. On the way, he meets Carl, who has become a police officer. In the now abandoned factory, a homeless man reveals that Samuel was distraught after Alan's disappearance and abandoned the business to search for him until his death four years earlier. The factory's closure has devastated the town's economy. While watching Judy and Peter play, Alan soon realizes that they are continuing the game that he and Sarah started, and he joins the game. Upon discovering a devastated Sarah, they persuade her to help finish the game. Sarah's move releases fast-growing man-eating vines, and Alan's next roll causes a big game hunter named Van Pelt to hunt Alan, until he runs out of ammunition. When he returns, he steals the game to lure Alan to him. Peter, Sarah, and Judy subdue him at a department store and manage to retrieve the game, but when the four return to the mansion — now completely overrun by jungle wildlife — they release one calamity after another, until finally an earthquake destroys the house. As Van Pelt corners Alan and prepares to kill him, Alan makes the winning roll, causing everything that has happened as a result of the game to be reversed. After returning to 1969, Alan and Sarah are children once again, but have full memories of the game's events. Alan reconciles with Sam and reveals that he damaged the factory's machine. Carl gets his job back, and Sam tells his son that he does not have to attend the boarding school. Realizing that Judy and Peter have not yet been born, Alan and Sarah throw the Jumanji board into a river, weighed down with bricks. Sarah and Alan begin a romantic relationship as they kiss. In the present, Alan and Sarah, now married and expecting their first child, meet the Shepherds for the first time at a Christmas party. Alan and Sarah offer Jim a job at Parrish Shoes, which Alan took over after his father retired (who is still alive), convincing him and Martha to cancel their upcoming skiing trip to Canada, thereby preventing their deaths. At a beach in another part of the world, two young French-speaking girls hear drumbeats while walking, as Jumanji lies buried in the sand. Castedit * Robin Williams as Alan Parrish, a man trapped in Jumanji for twenty-six years ** Adam Hann-Byrd as the younger Alan Parrish * Bonnie Hunt as Sarah Whittle, Alan's friend who is devastated by his disappearance ** Laura Bell Bundy as the younger Sarah Whittle * Kirsten Dunst as Judy Shepherd, a young girl in the Shepherd family and Peter's elder sister * Bradley Pierce as Peter Shepherd, a young boy in the Shepherd family and Judy's younger brother * David Alan Grier as Carl Bentley, Alan's oldest friend and an employee at Sam's shoe factory who later becomes a police officer * Jonathan Hyde as Sam Parrish, Alan's father; and Van Pelt, a big-game hunter from the game * Bebe Neuwirth as Nora Shepherd, Judy and Peter's aunt and legal guardian * Malcolm Stewart as Jim Shepherd, Judy and Peter's father * Annabel Kershaw as Martha Shepherd, Judy and Peter's mother * Patricia Clarkson as Carol-Anne Parrish, Alan's mother Filmingedit While Peter Guber was visiting Boston, he invited author Chris Van Allsburg, who lives in Providence, Rhode Island, to option his book. Van Allsburg wrote one of the screenplay's drafts, which he described as "sort of trying to imbue the story with a quality of mystery and surrealism".1 Soundtrackedit All music composed by James Horner. Commercial songs from film, but not on soundtrack